Beaten:(
by ProudSlytherinHouseMember
Summary: Young woman escapes an abusive marriage with her children but where will she go? Her own family banishing her at a young age, shes on her own :) please leave comments and ideas
1. Chapter1

She knew it was time she just didn't know if she could do it, she'd know this way of life a long time.

But she had to take her kids away from it they needed to experience the good in life.

She was determined to show them that.

So she placed the last thing she thought she would want to keep into her duffel bag and placed it next to the door.

She didn't have much to when it came to possessions mostly pictures from giving birth and her babies.

She tried to be light on her feet as she could still hear his gentle snores in the living room, she crept up the stairs slowly.

Slowly pushing the door to her children's room open she looked at their peaceful faces with warmth as her two sons had their sister sandwiched between them.

She stroked her eldest sons head lovingly placing a gentle kiss to it.

They deserved the best life possible, it was then she decided this was the right choice.

She quietly started to pack away some of the things she knew they would want to keep, toys, clothes and other child like things.

Though they didn't have many things worthy of keeping.

She packed their small suitcases and winced as she lifted the heavy cases and felt a painful tinge in the right side of her rib cage.

She walked out into the yellow car, the man had an impatient look upon his face but after taking a glimpse at the young woman's face walking towards him it turned sympathetic.

"Hello, Thank you so much for waiting I'm just going to grab the kids then we can go, I'm really sorry for the wait" She said quietly to the older man who had a kind looking wrinkly face, glasses and white hair.

He smiled gently at the obliviously hurt and woman and nodded "Just take your time dear" He said calmly as she smiled kindly.

She again walked past the living room as she looked in quietly to see him still passed out on the couch with a beer bottle clutched in his hand.

As she got back into her children's room she was startled to see her eldest son getting his younger siblings to put on their nightgowns and shoes.

"You have to be quiet, Axel!" Aces whisper shouted at his younger brother who apologised quietly.

"Come on Winter, take my hand it's okay we just have to be quiet" Axel assured his younger sister by taking her hand, she clutched her wild teddy tightly in her hands.

"Come on my lovelies, we have to be extra quiet when passing the living room but then we're gonna go straigh our to the cab to a hotel or something, okay?" She told her children who all nodded.

She grabbed her hand bag with her purse and her daughters hand while the boys walked infront of her.

They slowly walked down the stairs as the children's mother peered into the living room to see it empty.

She quickly but gently pushed the children out the front door and gave them her bag.

"Go to the Cab, do not leave it no matter what stay inside the cab" She whispered to her eldest son as he took his younger sisters hand and they ran to the cab.

She heard his banging about up stairs, storming around she quietly walked into his office and placed the note, her wedding rings and the divorce certificate, she had tricked him into signing.

She searched for her children's birth certificates and other achievements, she took them as she heard him running down the stairs.

He was shouting them, smashing things in the kitchen as she busted open his office window and climbed out.

She ran towards the taxi, as she reached the taxi the front door slammed open.

There he stood the man she once loved, the man who beat her after four years of marriage, the man she left her whole family for stumbling about and shouting.

"Please go!" She cried out as he began to run towards the cab, the older man put his foot down just before he could grab the door handle.

She looked at her children, Ace her eldest is in the front, Axel her second child was beside her as her youngest Winter was asleep leaning on her brother.

She let out a long breath, she had managed to escape and all her children where safe and sound.

She could feel her eyelids becoming heavy and let sleep take her away as the driver turned to ask where she wanted to go.

"Emm son you don't perhaps know where I've to take use do you?" The older man asked the young boy sitting beside him who looked at his other brother before they nodded in agreement.

"Emm do you know where forks is? The native area..." the boy tried to tell the man who looked to him before nodding.

"You mean La push?" He asked him as the boy nodded enthusiastically in agreement the older man let out a gentle breath and nodded.

"I'm from their where abouts do you know?" The man questioned the younger boy who smiled.

"My grand papies house, it's red and he's the chief of the tribe" Aces said proudly as he sent the man the biggest cheeser he'd ever seen.

"Ahh you're grand papie much be Billy Black, which means your mother is either Rachel, Rebecca or Maya" The older man said as he sent a side smile to the boy who let out a small gasp.

"Yeah her names Maya, how did you know?" The boy said excitedly as the man laughed slightly and shrugged.

"Not many people didn't know your mum, when I lived there even after her mum passed away she still smiled and made everyone else smile" He said with a heavy heart.

As he looked towards the young woman, who had obviously had a good few beatings from her husband, her face had bruises old and new, yellow and purple ones.

She was frail, tiny in height and scarily skinny, she looked cold and was extremely pale he didn't want to imagine what marks where made under her clothing.

He felt a sense of pride knowing he was helping her, he was taking Maya Black home to her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I'm hoping over the next week or so I'll be posting a lot more :} fingers crossed. I know I hadn't mentioned it before but in my story Emmett Cullen is going to be a Black instead. Thanks so much for reading and hope use enjoy :)_**

**Six years before...**

Maya Black had always been the youngest of all her four siblings.

None of her family ever took what she said seriously and where always on her case.

Her sisters had not long returned from University with degrees and good job prospects open to them.

Her brothers had been getting treated like Gods from all the tribal leaders and their father.

Unknown to Maya at the time they had both just shifted.

Their dad couldn't be more proud of them.

Leaving Maya to fall to the bottom, nothing amazing or different about her.

She had been in such a bad place for years but not one of her family members had noticed.

She had been so lonely, for a while Maya was left with just her thoughts and feelings.

She liked to go to the old Arcade in the small town, so when she went there one afternoon and wasn't ignored like she normally was.

She could feel nothing but happiness a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

So when she met her older boyfriend, who thought she was the best, he had his own car and made promises that her naive brain believed.

He made her feel less alone, even if he would make comments on her weight and height.

She felt the numb feeling she had been feeling leave her, even though he would laugh about how weird she looked with braces.

No one would notice when she sneaked out at night to meet up with him to get stoned or blind drunk.

He was over eighteen so it was okay, he bought them the drink and supplied it to hundreds of students all over Forks.

He told her it was okay when she had woken up lying in the back of his jeep with nothing but his coat covering her, blood coating her inner thighs and a painful ache in her lower parts.

He had done it with a few girls before so he promised her he knew how to look after a girl and treat her right.

This would happen most times when they would drink just with less blood and he'd always promised that she'd asked for it and he'd used protection.

There was one night she had woken up naked and him and his friends had been watching her with lustful eyes.

They had promised her loads of people had done it and she wouldn't be the first to try it.

There was four of them and it wasn't very fun for her being grabbed, prodded and generally just used like a doll but she guessed it was normal at the start.

So when fourteen year old Maya had found out she was pregnant, she knew she couldn't talk to anyone.

Not her father, or brothers and definitely not her sisters.

Maya had no one, apart from her boyfriend.

She told him first and he had proposed to her without a ring at the time but she had said yes anyway.

He had arranged everything for them to move away and start their little family together but Maya wanted to try and tell her family first.

So one day after school she worked up the courage and had texted all her family to meet in the living room after school, that it was important, urgent.

She could feel herself shaking ever so slightly as she made her way to her front door, this would either be the last day would she walk through this door or everything would be okay.

She opened the front door, it had never been as heavy as this before as her heart rate began to speed up as she saw all her siblings and her dad waiting for her.

"You alright there baby Maya? What's wrong?" Emmett asked worriedly as he walked towards his younger sister.

They were all so worried for her, she had been pulling away from them but they couldn't afford to help right now with all the shifting that's been going on and the vampire attacks.

"I am fine. I have to tell use all something..." Maya tried to explain as she fidgeted with her fingers and shuffled on the spot.

"What's that noise!" Jacob shouted as he shot off the couch towards his sister as Emmett grabbed him stopping him, Emmett had heard it too.

"Maya keep explaining please" Emmett said calmly as his sisters and dad looked confused and worried.

"Well use know about my boyfriend... well actually use might not know, well I have a boyfriend and his names..." Maya said excitedly as a smile, they hadn't seen in ages, made its way on to her face.

"You stupid whore!!" Jacob screamed as his body began to shake and Maya's face dropped as she could feel the tears collecting in her eyes.

"What?...how did you?..." Maya was so confused how could he know he couldn't know that.

"What that you can't keep your legs shut!" Jacob roared as emmett threw him away from Maya, who was shaking as tears started to roll down her face.

"Fuck You Jacob! Fuck use all! I am so sick of this shit! I'm treated like utter shit! Like no one cares about me! Are you just going to let him speak to me like this dad!" Maya cried as she tried not to sob heartbreakingly at her dads blank face.

"What's going on?" Rachel said as she and Rebecca tried to comfort Maya who just pushed them away from her as she sobbed.

"She's pregnant" Emmett said sadly as Jacob continued to try and get in Maya's face, as he had just shifted properly a couple of days ago and hadn't been aloud to see Bella his anger was getting the best of him.

"Maya Black is this true?" Billy Black asked his hysterical daughter who Emmett had forced to hug him as he tried to calm her down.

"Yes" She croaked out as Emmett rubbed her back, she clung to him like he was her life line.

"Either you get rid of it or you can leave this house and never return" Billy said sternly to his daughter, as he tried not to, he had to get her to leave it was what's safest for her.

"Dad no! We're not doing this! Maya ignore him he's not thinking..." Rebecca said to her younger sister who just shoved her away as she made her way to her room grabbing her prepacked suitcase.

"You know what dad... you've never cared for me and I don't know why but I'm treated like the dirt on your shoe" Maya said shakily as the tears rolled down her face.

"Not even my siblings cared... I've been trying for years for someone just anyone to talk to me... to help me but no one, not one person cared enough" She sobbed as her siblings and dad looked guiltily to one another.

"But my boyfriend he was the best, he cared! Someone finally cared, but dad don't worry I am going...but just so use all know none of use will be allowed to meet my baby, fuck use all" Maya said as the tears continued to roll and her sisters began sobbing her not to leave.

She heard the familiar beeping of his jeep, it was time to go as tears rolled down her cheeks she tried to drag her suitcase with her but it was too heavy.

Emmett easily lifted it for her and put it in the back of the jeep then pulled her into a tight hug, she clung back, they had always been the closest.

"You take care and don't ever think I don't love you, I always have loved you" Emmett said as he wiped her eyes and helped her into the jeep.

As they drove away she sobbed as her boyfriend rubbed her thigh, she looked out the back window to see them all looking at the jeep in remorse.

It was too late.

This was the best choice.

Or that's what her naive fourteen year old brain thought.

**_Thanks so much for reading :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun began to set in the horizon.

Beautiful shades of pinks and purples blending together to create such a beautiful sight.

It was art for a canvas.

Greens of all different shades and fading oranges that clung to the grounds and trees.

The forest had always been intriguing to Ace but they had only ever stayed in cities or close to cities.

From the small gap at the window, Ace could feel the cool breeze which lulled him calmly and the smell of non polluted air, was amazing.

Ace looked out the window at all the passing trees and vegetation, as he was lost in thought, he passed in the taxi.

Ace could imagine dinosaurs eating from the trees and he was positive he had seen a deer run past through the trees.

Ace pushed his face against the glass as he watched in wonder as the deer began to eat grass, it was all so fascinating.

He looked behind in the back seat to see his mum sprawled against the window as she slept.

He loved seeing her this peaceful he wished she was like this all of the time.

Hopefully now that they didn't have to stay with their dad she could be happy.

His sister and younger brother where curled around each other with Axels favourite blanket wrapped around them.

He knew his sister would be uncomfortable with the move but this was what was best for them all.

"So do you know why use are going back to your mums home?" The old taxi man asked him kindly as he drove them towards La Push, he was nearly there less than 20 minutes away.

"Emm dads not really nice to mum all of the time and he started to be really horrible to me so mum said it was time to go" Ace said as he let out a sigh as he played with his fingers.

He didn't like to think this was all his fault. That their dad didn't love them anymore because of him.

He could feel the tears collecting in his eyes and his bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"Well sounds to me like your dad was a massive foul" The old man said confidently as Ace quickly wiped his eyes and smiled at the nice old man.

"Mum says he was a massive arsehole that we don't need" Ace chuckles as the old man chuckles too, he looked in his wind mirror to see the young woman dead to the world.

Ace leant in closer to the old man, he felt safe and accepted by the old man so he cuddled into his side as the old man rubbed the boys back.

**_( A.N. This is completely innocent, like a grandpa and their grandchild) _**

"Have you met my grandpa Billy? What's he like? Is he the best story teller in the world?" The young boy yawned as he asked the older man who smiled gently at the child.

"Your grandpa Billy is the best story teller I have ever met and he is the nicest man you could ever met" The man told the young boy as he snuggled into his side.

The young boy smiled as he envisioned what his grandpa looked like and sounded like.

Ace always imagined his mums family to be amazing, as his mum would tell him stories upon stories of her family and their tribe stories.

That was Aces favourite part about his day, at bedtime his mum would tell him and his siblings all about her family.

Growing up their mum would light a small fire out in the back garden, when their dad had to work late at work, they would roast marshmallows and listen to the tribal stories their mum would tell them.

Of course their father never knew of this as he would never of allowed it.

The old man continued to comfort the young boy who again looked out the windows with wonder and fascination.

Ace had never done many things other young boys his age had.

Ace dreamed of going to a beach, the golden warm sand and the crystal like blue water.

He hoped now he could hopefully fulfill this small dream.

The older taxi driver began to drive further and further into the woods.

"Are you scared of the woods?" Asked the older man as the younger boy continued to cuddle into him as he shook his innocent head.

"No. The wolves will always protect their people" The small boy said confidently as he looked to the older man, who smiled astonished at the young boy.

"Your mum told use the legends of the tribe?" The old man asked surprised, from what the town knew Maya didn't leave happily.

Most people would have suspected she would have left the tribe and all who lived her behind her.

"Yeah. Our favourite is the three wives. We all love it" The boy said with a bright smile as the car slowed to a stop.

Ace looked to the large red painted house, which needed a new coat of paint if you asked him as it was all chipping away.

The house had a ramp with hanging lights from the outside with colourful flowers planted on the outside of it.

The was a large garage beside the house which was in amazing condition compared to the house.

The old man went to get out as the small boy grabbed his hand in protest.

"No.No I'll go. I'm the man of this family now" The boy said as he pushed open the door and dropped down from the gap.

The old man looked into the backseat to see Maya sound asleep, if it wasn't for the rising and dropping of her chest he would have thought she was dead.

The man looked to the other children, Axel was still sound asleep as Winter looked at the man with her massive doe eyes as she clutched her wolf tightly.

Ace gave a bright smile as he walked towards the house and up the small dirty ramp.

He gave the door as big of a chap as he could and stood back as he tried to fix himself up.

He could hear the murmur of voices and laughter inside the house and the heavy footsteps towards the door.

The door swung open easily as a young man stood there looking incredibly surprised to see Ace standing there confidently.

"Why hello there! What's your name and how can I help you?" The man said as he kneeled down to Aces level as Ace took a few steps back.

"Hello, My names Aces and I'm looking for Billy Black please" Ace said politely as he took what his mum said about stranger danger to heart.

"Oh well sorry he's out back right now, my names Sam and it's lovely to meet you. Why don't you come round back and I'll take you to Billy?" Sam said as he saw the child's fear and hesitation.

Ace looked back to the taxi man who he some what trusted who gave him an encouraging smile.

Ace smiled at Sam and nodded taking his outstretched hand.

Sam slowly took the young boy round the back where a mass of people could be seen sitting around a camp fire as Ace laughed with a bright smile on his face.

Everything was just like his mum had described, the massive camp fire with the logged wooden seats for all the people to sit and listen to the stories.

There was a massive table filled to the brim with different foods, Aces tummmy rumbled, he forgot about missing dinner.

There father had sent them to bed without dinner but their mum had slipped them some sandwiches and he had let Winter have his.

Sam walked across the garden closer to Billy as Ace looked around at all the happy people and laughter.

Maybe this could be them, they could finally be happy.

Billy sat with the other tribe leaders as they chatted with each other, the tribal stories had been told and everyone was just eating and chatting now.

Billy looked a bit shocked to see Sam walking towards them with a small child who he swore he'd seen before.

"Hey Billy this young man was at your door" Sam said softly to Billy with a slight smile with the small boy straightened himself up.

"Sam where did you g..." Emmett said laughing as he ran over to the group and froze when he seen his nephew standing there with a bright smile on his face.

"Ace?..." Emmett asked as he stared at his nephew in wonder and surprise.

**_Thanks so much for reading :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

The small boys bright smile would melt anyone's heart.

Billy Black was in shock, frozen to his wheelchair.

His grandson was standing infront of him with the biggest smile on his face, a smile he thought he would never see again.

The smile was Maya's, she had the exact same smile as a child, full of mischief and happiness.

Maya had always been a happy child until her early teens.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Maya was running as fast as an eight year old could, her small fragile frame was gunning it to her house._

_She was struggling but she was not going to give up._

_Her big brother Jacob had picked her up but he left her a little while back to go to his friend, Embrys, house._

_It was okay though as in this tribal area everyone knew each other and there was minimal crime._

_Maya ran in from school with her Hello Kitty backpack as she through it onto the floor she launched herself onto her fathers lap._

_"Did I miss it daddy?" She asked breathlessly as her dad smiled at her with adoration, he rubbed her back gently._

_"Nope not yet, it's just starting" He laughed as Maya dramatically wiped her forehead and leaned against him._

_Maya and her dad would watch a programme on cake making, where each person would have to make the best cake to win, everyday after school. _

_Maya didn't really understand most of it but she liked to look at all the amazing cakes they could make or should have._

_As the Black family didn't have a lot of money especially with Billy Blacks expensive medical treatments and medication._

_But it was alright because Maya didn't really mind not eating the cake because looking at it was enough for now._

_Maya and her dad were inseparable, it was hard for both of them when Maya had to go to school full time._

_At first Maya had hated it, she was a very quiet child and preferred her own company unless it was her dads._

_Rebecca and Rachel Black has left the family when Maya was two and their mother had died._

_No one had heard from them apart from Emmett._

_So Maya had grown up without any mother figure, not many women in her life but she still preferred all the girly things._

_Though she loved to wrestle with Jacob in the mud and cry about how he had been too rough._

_Billy smiled at his daughter and he hoped with everything he was that his daughter was always this close to him._

* * *

"Ace? Ace I'm your uncle Emmett" Emmett explained to the young boy who was practically shaking with excitement.

As Billy just sat in shock saying nothing as he stared at the young boy his face emotionless.

"Uncle Emmett! Mum told me so much about you!" Ace laughed as he jumped into Emmetts arms, due to Emmetts wolf reflexes he caught him quickly.

"How are you little man? How's your brother and sister?" Emmett asked with a bright smile on his face as he held his nephew for the first time.

"There alright. There in the taxi" He said as he poked his uncles face, he didn't really look like his mummy but he looked a lot different than from his photos.

"Yeah there's a taxi outside, think its the old man Mathew from down the road" Sam said to the family as Billy still looked in shock, as the small boy began to blab on.

"Ace, not that we're not happy to see you little man where is your mum?" Emmett asked as his siblings walked towards them with curious looks on their faces.

"She's asleep in the taxi and she's hurt because of daddy" Ace said as he continued to blab on.

"Who's this little guy?" Jacob asked as Emmett quickly placed Aces in to his arms without warning.

Billy still sat in shock no words or expressions crossed his face and it was making Emmett angry.

Emmett could feel the tremors started to come over his body like waves, he could feel his breathing increasing.

"He's one of your nephews" Emmett spat out as he ran out the front where he saw a taxi waiting, with an old man smiled patiently.

As the taxi man saw Emmett running towards them he got out of his cab and approached Emmett who held a worried expression.

"Is she alright? What happened? Do you know them personally?" Emmett asked quickly as fear was making itself comfortable beneath his skin.

The fear that he failed his youngest sister.

The fear that he'd never see her bright smile again.

"All is fine son. The young woman and her children needed to leave in a hurry I'm not sure what from, though from what I was told from the boy Ace, the husband seems responsible" The taxi man said to Emmett calmly as he stretched his legs out.

Emmett didn't know what to say as he stood there in silence trying to figure out what to say or what to do.

He could hear the squeak of metal and rubber grinding together, his fathers wheelchair, and the heavy footfall and the indistinctive innocent child chatter.

Jacob was no longer holding the child, he was sitting on Billy's lap on his wheelchair as Jacob looked beyond livid.

Rebecca looked afraid as Embry held her close whispering to her that everything was going to be okay, she was visibly shaking.

Rachel looked hopeful and relieved as she was pushing her fathers chair, not that he needed it but she probably just needed something to hold on to.

"So she's back is she? What's she doing back here?!" Jacob shouted as Ace moved in closer to his grandfather in fear.

The sight caused Emmetts whole body to shake with anger as he felt the steam and his blood pressure increasing.

"She opened her legs and popped out more children. I thought she would have actually done something with her life" Jacob spat out overcome with jealously and sadness.

"Jacob show some respect that's your sister and your nephews and niece" Billy said sternly his voice leaving no room for arguing but Jacob was in a testy mood.

"No. The day she left she stopped being part of this family!" Jacob shouted as Ace shook in fear and tried to hide his face in his grandfathers shirt.

"No Jake! She was sent away. She never got a choice she was practically thrown on the streets" Rachel said as her sister squeezed her shoulder in comfort, they still felt tremendous guilt for not stopping her from leaving.

"With good reason too" Jacob commented quietly but everyone heard him and most people where disappointed but not surprised.

"You know something Jacob! I am sick of you and all your fucken mood swings! This is not your house and if you've got a problem with who comes and goes then you can fuck off as well!" Emmett roared which surprised all of his siblings as he was always the calm and level headed one.

Jacobs body shook as he walked towards his brother their foreheads pressed against each other.

"What because your the oldest you think your in charge of me!" Jacob seethed as Emmett bashed his skull against Jacobs, it was so quick that no one had a chance to stop it.

Jacobs nose burst like a fountain as it sprayed everywhere, painting the grass forever, as Jacob took a few steps back in shock.

Sam was quick to stand in between them as Embry moved and pulled Jacob back as Emmett continued to seeth in rage.

"No! I don't give a fuck what you do anymore Jacob! Destroy your life with the bloodsuckers bitch but do not think you can dictate this family! Our sister is laying in the back of a taxi beaten and all you care about is yourself!" Emmett shouted as his knees buckled as he pressed his palms into his eyes and weeped.

Billy looked to his son in shock as Rachel ran over to comfort him as Sam tried to help him up.

"I didn't mean... I didn't..." Jacob continued to stutter as he looked shameful, he loved his sister more than anything.

Emily had taken the taxi man around the back garden to get something to drink and eat.

There was murmuring within the taxi, all the supernatural heard it and their eyes shot over to the taxi.

As the door swung open a disfunctional Maya leaped out of the taxi, she looked like a skeleton, her body was littered with bruises and her hair a tangled mess.

"Ace come on" She said lovingly as she gave her son a gentle smile, he leaped off his grandfathers lap toward his mother.

She didn't spare any of her family a look as she placed her son into the taxi with his awake siblings.

"Stay in here and behave please" She whispered calmly to them as not to frighten them as she kissed Aces forehead gently.

She closed the taxi door to face her family Rebecca hid her face as she sobbed into Embrys chest, Maya looked like she was dieing.

Her skin was deadly pale, there was no way to know if she had bags under her eyes or bruises and she had hardly any clothes on as she shook from the cold.

"Maya please come inside with the children" Rachel tried to plead with her sister, she looked like the shell of the person she once was.

"No we're not staying" Maya said emotionless as Emmett stood up with tear tracks stained onto his face.

"Please Maya we can help you. Why did you not tell me?with all the pictures you'd send me of the children and you couldn't ask me for help?" Emmett questioned as Maya could feel her emotionless facade falling.

"I'm leaving" Maya said determined as she turned back to the taxi about to go in.

"Maya" The voice was familiar as Maya heart clenched in her chest as she turned to see her father slowly wheeling towards her.

"Maya please come home" Billy pleaded as tears rolled down his face as he looked toward his broken daughter.

Broken for now.

**_Thank you for reading :) _**


	5. Chapter 5

The dark clouds always seemed to carry rain in Maya's life, if it didn't rain it definitely poured.

The darkness was like a dark cloak which she had woken with pride for years, she had used it as a show of what she had overcome.

It had worked at first but slowly the dark cloak had began to constrict her.

Each day she was slowly losing and each day just began to become ten times harder.

She knew that to have darkness there has to be light.

But that light just never seemed to come or present in any area of Maya's life.

Until her children came.

Each bringing their own light to Maya's life, all lights strong and bright.

Her ex husband had tried more than once to hurt her lights but she wouldn't let him, she would die before she let that happen.

Without her lights Maya would have died a long time ago.

So she continues this endless fight and knows one day, hopefully soon she'll find the end where her own light is.

Maya looked towards her father as the years of them being inseparable played throughout her head.

She could feel the tears clouding her eyes as her head began to pound, like a drum thumping inside her head.

She could feel the stabbing pain in her side every time she took a breath and the shooting pain at her foot every time she took a step.

Her hair was greasy and clumpy, she hadn't been allowed to shower or wash properly for a good few weeks.

Her ex husband had controlled her every move, she wasn't allowed to leave without him knowing or there would be severe consequences.

Over the years the abuse had gotten a lot more extreme, it started as miner things which turned into her life completely changing.

She wasn't allowed into the kitchen unless it was to serve him and the children.

She wasn't allowed to sleep on the bed, she had to sleep on the floor with a paper thin blanket and no pillow.

She wasn't allowed to watch TV or use her phone unless it was to call him.

She wasn't allowed to use the shower, especially if she didn't please him.

The day she left broke her heart, the loneliness and sadness had overcome her since.

The only thing that kept her going was her children.

If she hadn't had them she would have killed herself just to rid herself of the constant pain.

Her vision seemed to always have a darkness clouding it.

The anger she felt still pulsed through her regularly and the pain she felt was like a dark cloud which continuously loomed over her.

"Home? A home isn't a place dad, it's people who make the home. Sorry to say but the people standing around her haven't felt like home in a long time" Maya said truthly as her emotionless facade stayed tight on her face.

She looked toward the taxi where it looked like all the children had fallen back asleep, while the book they had been reading had fallen on the taxi floor.

"You'll always have a home with us. I was angry Maya and wrong I would have loved my grandchildren with everything I am if use had stayed" Billy said as tears collected in his eyes, he rolled towards his daughter but not too close as to startle her.

"But that was our fault for letting you leave, we're so sorry Maya" Rebecca said as she let go of Embrys hand and walked toward her father.

"Maya I didn't mean anything I said I'm sorry I was just angry at myself for how I had treated you I'm sorry." Jacob said sadly as he took in the mess that was his sister, he was starting to feel grateful for what family and friends he had.

"We were suppose to go to a hotel. I guess it's my own fault we ended up here. I should never have told them anything about use" Maya said lowly her voice void of any emotion.

"I didn't want to come here. Ace most of asked the taxi guy about you" Maya said as she let out a bitter laugh as she wrapped her arms around her belly.

"Please Maya, I know we where wrong..." Billy started to say the pleading in his voice sincere.

"Wrong? Wrong. Don't make me laugh dad. I was left, a young girl, alone with no one to care for me. No one cared about me dad!" Maya cried out as the dam which she had held back broke.

"I have no one but my three children! I've never felt this kind of pain in my life. I feel empty unless my children are around. Children you never wanted to meet or know!" Maya cried as her body shook as she tried to catch her breath.

There was a silence as everyone took in what she said, letting it sink in.

_Flashback _

_Maya before she left home _

_Maya had always had a certain confidence that made it easy to make friends._

_She had loads of friends, at one point in her life, especially in pre-school (primary) where everyone wanted to be her best friend._

_She had the best long black hair with her cute little smile which never left her face._

_It was hard to believe by many of the local residents that her mother had died and she was share career for her father._

_She never let anything that had challenged her in life get to her._

_She had always seen herself as a luck person._

_That all changed when she reached puberty._

_Where emotions started to hit her like a train, her body began to change quickly and hair began to grow in places she didn't know could._

_She'd had no help from her dad and brother because they hadn't known much about puberty or periods._

_That was mostly left to her auntie Sue, Sue Clearwater, she didn't have to call her aunt Sue but Maya just liked it._

_She remembers how Sue had helped her learn all about her body and how natural everything was._

_She had talked to Maya about her emotions and thoughts and feelings for a while but then her husband had passed away and no one had anytime for Maya._

_Maya had never blamed Sue, as Sue had just lost her husband, she was facing hard times herself._

_She remembers everyone telling her how busy they where and if they could talk later on or another day._

_She remembers still taking care of the house and her father while Jacob suddenly didn't have time to help take care of him anymore._

_Every time Maya would mention that Jacob was never helping she was always brushed off. _

_Every time she came home from school to watch the programme with her father, he was too tired or too busy._

_Maya didn't sleep great due to the constant demands from school work, keeping the house clean and taking care of her father._

_Her sisters had come home from the universities and country's they had fled to after their mother had died and tried to control what Maya done and how she acted._

_She hated it, they weren't her parents, she hardly considered them siblings._

_She would answer back and they would give her into trouble, the constant arguing until one days she just gave up._

_She stopped arguing with her sisters and took to just ignoring them._

_She started to lose all of her friends due to her snappy attitude._

_She then met a boy who was older than her._

_That was how the downfall spiral had started and ever since then she continued to fall, further and further to the endless dark bottom._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Maya I am so sorry for what happened to you. I'm so sorry none of us where ever there for you when you truly needed us" Rebecca said as her dad looked defeated, her brothers were a mess of anger and tears.

Maya just looked at her sister with a heartbreaking expression, she was still only a young girl with no one to love her or care for her.

She was ignored and cast aside.

She was used and manipulated.

She was hurt and lied to.

She was broken.

"Let us be there for you and your children now" Rebecca pleaded as Maya just looked so unsure, her face was red from her heavy breathing.

"I can't...I am sorry" Maya squeaked out as she wrapped her arms around her body as her body shook, with exhaustion and in pain.

"Look Maya I know we haven't done enough to support you or your children but please let us be here now?" Jacob pleaded as Maya scoffed at him, trying not to laugh as angry tears came to her eyes.

"You were just slut shaming me and now you want to offer your help to me. You know Jake I'll never understand you. This whole family had the chance to get in contact with me at any point to get to know your grandchildren and niece and nephews but the only one who did was Emmett." Maya said angrily into Jacobs face who just stood looking at her in sorrow.

"Not one of use tried to find us. Because none of use cared enough. I sent photos of my children to Emmett every year" Maya said as she could feel her eye lids getting a lot heavier and finding it hard to keep her body standing up.

"What?" Billy said looking to his eldest son in betrayal, he had never told him or showed him.

"Yeah I asked the day she left that she kept in contact with me but she never told me that she was suffering, not once" Emmett said as his voice cracked with emotion, his bloodshot eyes looked to Maya.

The words that where being said started to sound slurred to Maya, she could hear them but it was as though everyone was drunk.

"I've been suffering for years and not one of use noticed! Not one" She said with a bitter laugh as more tears collected in her eyes.

"Maya we never stopped caring or loving you" Billy finally said with a firm, strong tone. The emotion was clear in his voice.

Maya closed her eyes as the heavyness behind them got too much and her tongue felt cold.

The pounding in her head got louder as she placed her hands on her head, to try and stop it, she felt sick.

Her feet felt heavy as her legs shook weakly, she could feel a burning in her calf's and thighs as though she had run a long way.

Her body continued to shake in both exhaustion and pain, she could feel the slight breeze pick up as it touched her bones.

"Maya are you okay?" A voice asked urgently, who was unclear, as she fell into a warmth as sleep overcame her exhausted body.

**_Thanks so much for reading :) _**


End file.
